(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel and a method of manufacturing the TFT array panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT array panel capable of preventing generation of leakage current and a method of manufacturing the TFT array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or an organic electro luminescence (“EL”) display, etc. The TFT array panel is provided with gate lines for transferring a scanning signal and data lines for transferring an image signal and includes TFTs that are connected to the gate lines and the data lines, pixel electrodes that are connected to the TFTs, a gate insulating layer that covers the gate lines to insulate the gate lines, and a passivation layer that covers the TFTs and the data lines to insulate the TFTs and the data lines. Each TFT includes a gate electrode, which is a part of a gate line, a semiconductor for forming a channel, a drain electrode and a source electrode, which is part of the data line, a gate insulating layer, and a passivation layer, etc. The TFT is a switching element for transferring or intercepting an image signal that is passed through the data line to the pixel electrode depending on a scanning signal that is passed through the gate line.
Several photolithography processes are required to manufacture the TFT array panel. However, as the number of the photolithography processes increases, a manufacturing process becomes increasingly complicated and a manufacturing cost also increases.